warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Wacky Wabbit
The Wacky Wabbit is a Warner Bros. cartoon in the Merrie Melodies series. It was released on May 2, 1942. It was directed by Robert Clampett. It stars Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd (both are voiced by Mel Blanc and Arthur Q. Bryan). Plot The cartoon begins with the fattened version of Elmer Fudd prospecting for gold, singing "Oh! Susanna", except that instead of 1849, the cartoon is set during World War II, with the implication that Elmer hopes to donate the gold to the war effort: "Oh, Susanna, don't you cwy for me, I'm gonna get me wots of gold, "V for Victowy!", not to mention a "Buy US Savings Bonds and Stamps" sign shown early into the short. Bugs Bunny appears during the second verse and finishes it with Elmer, singing harmony. From that point on, in a role change from the usual, Bugs pesters Elmer without apparent provocation, as he did in Wabbit Twouble, from burying Elmer in the hole he was digging to cutting off Elmer's suspenders and revealing the girdle he's wearing: "Don't waugh. I'll bet pwenty of you men wear one of these." Instead of fleeing, this time Elmer turns toward revenge, especially when he observes that Bugs has a gold-filled tooth: "I'm came hewe for gold, and I'm gonna get it!" A furious fight ensues, and Elmer comes up the apparent "winner", holding up a gold tooth, saying, "Euweka! Gold at wast! Heh-heh-heh-heh!" Elmer grins and laughs his usual laugh, and at the same time Bugs mocks Elmer with the same words, dropped-"r" and laugh, revealing that his tooth is intact and that Elmer is holding his own knocked-out gold tooth. So now it turns out that Bugs is the actual winner. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Trivia Notes *A short clip from this cartoon can be seen in the opening credits of the Futurama episode "Love's Labour Lost in Space". *It is one of the many handful of pre-1948 cartoons to fall into the public domain as United Artists failed to renew the copyright in time. *This cartoon with Peck Up Your Troubles, and the reissues of The Merry Old Soul, Booby Hatched, Tick Tock Tuckered, and Trap Happy Porky has a special 1941-1955 MM ending cue. Both USA and EU dubbed versions keep the original end cue, unlike most special ending cues. Availability *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 2, Side 5: Bob Clampett *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 3 Additionally, since the cartoon has fallen into the public domain, it can be found on various unauthorized VHS tapes and DVDs in varying quality. It can also be found on video streaming websites. References External Links *The Wacky Wabbit at SuperCartoons.net *The Wacky Wabbit at B99.TV Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Elmer Fudd shorts Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:Fat Elmer shorts Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1942 films Category:1942 shorts Category:Hunter vs. Hare shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Hunting shorts Category:1942 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:Bugs and Elmer shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Vitaphone short films Category:1940s films Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Animated by Sid Sutherland Category:Animation by Sid Sutherland Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Animated by Robert McKimson Category:Animation by Robert McKimson Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Rod Scribner Category:Animated by Rod Scribner Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Layouts by Thomas McKimson Category:Layouts and Backgrounds by Thomas McKimson Category:Backgrounds by Thomas McKimson Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Warner Bros.